Will You Still Love me Tomorrow?
by Isabella Stardust
Summary: A sequel to We're going to be friends, 12 years down the line Buffy and William are 18...
1. Default Chapter

E-mail: glitter_girl_msp@hotmail.com  
Summary: A/U Fantasy...a darker sequel to were going to be friends  
Rating: PG 13  
Feedback: Go on, you know you want to  
Disclaimer: Joss owns my soul  
Timeframe: About 12 years after "Were going to be friends" William and Buffy   
are about 18  
Beta: *Emi* a goddess among beta readers  
Authors note: It's all you own fault you wanted a sequel I am giving you one   
12 years down the road...I might fill in the gaps later!I have to warn you   
it's got a pretty miserable start, but the good news is it will cheer up later!.  
Dedicated to: my friend jules whose 18th it is today  
  
Stand By Me  
  
They'd been best friend for as long as she could remember. When they were little  
they played in the mud, chasing worms and butterflies. Flutterbys they used to  
say.  
  
Then when she was older, the girls had pyjama parties, Buffy camped out in  
William's back garden. They told ghost stories and stayed up all night  
  
And he always looked out for her.  
  
She was always popular, those beautiful blonde locks and sparkling green eyes  
almost ensured it.  
  
But she always made time for him, they were always so close.  
  
That was until he came along.  
  
She just didn't have time for anyone else, her love for him was all consuming.  
Liam.  
  
He was 25 and she was 18, it had kinda freaked her out at first but he was so  
sweet...so perfect. And it really was kinda cool to have an older boyfriend...  
  
^_^  
  
"Liam," he spat the name out with aggression, with force. "The bloody great  
poof!"  
  
He'd tried to talk to her today, his lifelong best friend and she just said she  
was in a hurry. She hadn't even said she would phone him tonight, she always  
said that when she was in a hurry.  
  
Liam. It was all his fault.  
  
But if truth be told it had started before that.  
  
Last year on their annual camping trip to his back garden, they had got drunk  
and kissed, and it had changed everything.  
  
She seemed to be more embarrassed by him as well, the fact he was an outsider, a  
dreamer, a bad boy.  
  
And he just couldn't admit he was in love with her.  
  
So he smoked another cigarette, and crushed into the ground with a  
steel-toecapped boot.  
  
In a month they were due to do their annual camp out.  
  
Would she come around?  
  
Would she even remember?  
  
He sighed and went looking for a fight.  
  
^_^  
  
She sat on the floor of her bathroom, too shocked to speak.  
  
Tears formed behind her eyes but she could not cry them.  
  
She knew she needed to be strong, she had to be strong for herself.  
  
There was no one else to be strong for her.  
  
The test on the floor, the blue sits starkly against the whiteness of the  
bathroom. It tells the honest truth. Like almost nothing else in this world, she  
thinks.  
  
She's pregnant, with Liam's baby. Of all the luck. Her first time, and worse  
still, he doesn't want to know.  
  
She didn't know what to do, where to turn.  
  
She thought she had no one.  
  
She was wrong.  
  
^_^  
  
He watched her walk into school the next day, she looked radiant. Her skin  
glowed.  
  
But something was up, he could almost smell it so her stubbed out his cigarette  
and stepped out from the shadows.  
  
She walked up to her friend, laughing, joking she seemed fine, but the moment  
she left, her face fell, she lost her radiance.  
  
He followed her outside, she was so distracted that she didn't seem to notice  
him padding after her.  
  
She sat down in what used to be their spot, what he now regarded as his spot, he  
smiled it was good to know that she still came here too.  
  
So he sat down beside her...  
  
^_^  
  
"Lizzie?" She knew it was him, only he called her Lizzie.  
  
"Will?" She turned to face him. Unable to hide the tears in her eyes.  
  
"What is it, luv?" He reached his hand to her cheek, and gently wiped away her  
tears.  
  
"Oh Will, it's awful." He has the feeling he isn't going to like this, so he  
removes a cigarette from his packet and goes to light it.  
  
"Can I get one?" she asks. He cocks an eyebrow.  
  
"But you don't smoke, pet."  
  
"Believe me, it's been THAT kind of day, so gimme," she laughed. Their old  
comradeship reappeared in a second. Things were simple sitting here with  
William, somehow he just made everything all right.  
  
"That's my girl, now go on, tell me what's up."  
  
"Will, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Fucking hell, what are you going to do? I mean what do you and Liam want to  
do?" He couldn't believe his little Elizabeth, was knocked up.  
  
"Liam has nothing to with it." She sat there smoking, and sounding bitter.   
He'd never seen her like this before.  
  
"Well, Lizzie, is this really the best time to take up smoking?"  
  
"I'm not keeping it, Will, I can't...I just can't. I'm not a mother, I'm not  
even a woman. I don't know what to do, Will..." She started to sob  
uncontrollably.  
  
He just held her.  
  
"I've got money, I'm paying for it...If you really want to get rid of it, then  
you can. But I'll support you either way. You know I'll always be here for you."  
  
"Will, you don't have to."  
  
"Shut it, girly I do what I want and you know I do." He cocked an eyebrow and  
stuck out his tongue. "With respect to your horrible situation, I have an idea  
for right now."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Let's go get pissed."  
  
"Good one."  
  
***Stand by Me*** 


	2. White Noise

White Noise  
  
Summary: Buffy is dealing with her decision and William goes  
looking for revenge  
Rating: PG-13  
Feedback: It's my shining light: glitter_girl_msp@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: Joss owns my soul.  
Timeframe: A/U Fantasy...about a week after Stand by Me, Buffy has  
had an abortion that day takes place in evening immediately  
following  
Beta: S_Star, Emi, my *very* impatient beta reader  
Note: *WARNING* contains references to abortion.  
Dedicated to: *Emi* for constant encouragement, this one's yours  
  
The silence is deafening.  
  
Her head is a blur of white noise. She doesn't know if what she  
has just done is right or wrong or somewhere in between. She  
doesn't know anything anymore. All certainties are now void.  
Except, that is, for William.  
  
All she knows is that she does not know anything she thought she  
knew, and she just can't face to be alone in her head right now.  
  
"Will, can I stay here tonight? I don't think I could handle going  
home."  
  
"Sure, pet." He sat down beside her and stroked an errant strand  
of hair away from her face. His voice was low and concerned. It  
was so comforting she wished she could wrap herself up in it.  
  
She closed her eyes, wriggling to get comfortable, to stop the  
inevitable flow. The blood which pours out of her.  
  
"Hi, Joyce? It's Will. How are you? And the li'l bit? That's good.  
I just called to say that Buffy and I were watching a movie and  
she crashed out. Is it okay if she stays here? I don't want to  
wake her, she's so cute when she's sleeping." He sticks her tongue  
out at her. "Okay, I'll tell her. Bye."  
  
"You'll tell her what?" A playful smile on her face. That was the  
first time he'd seen her smile all day. Hell, all week. You could  
fall in love with that smile.  
  
"So, are you gonna tell me or are you just gonna build the  
suspense for a while?" she said.  
  
"She said to say she loved you when you woke up."  
  
"Oh." She smiled again, but it was different this time. Wistful,  
kind of bitter. The smile of someone grown too old too soon.  
  
"Are you okay, pet? I mean really okay?" He held her by the  
shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. Her eyes began to  
overflow.  
  
"No. Oh, what if I've done the wrong thing?"  
  
"Sssh…" He reached and pressed his lips to her hand. "I am so  
proud of you, you did what you needed to do at the time in a  
difficult situation. Don't beat yourself up about it."  
  
"William, hold me. Please hold me."  
  
He climbed on top of the covers, sliding in behind her and holding  
her close to him.  
  
"Never leave me," she whispered.  
  
"Never," he promised.  
  
And with that she softly fell asleep in his arms.  
  
^_^  
  
00:30 am  
  
He awakes with a start and stares at the beautiful girl nestling  
in his arms. She looks so calm and so at peace. All he ever wanted  
to do was keep her safe, here in his arms. He was the #$%@-up not  
her. She didn't deserve such pain. The sheer agony etched on her  
face earlier…the thought of it made him boil over with anger.  
  
He gently slipped away from her embrace, writing a quick note and  
placing a butterfly kiss upon her cheek. "I love you," he croaked,  
almost inaudibly, as he slipped off into the night.  
  
^_^  
  
He was instantly recognisable as he sped through the streets.  
Notorious, in fact. Bleached blonde hair, all in black, cheekbones  
to die for. He was the lust object of the underground. The word on  
the street is he's a demon in the sack; the word on the street is  
he's a demon in a fight.  
  
He stopped outside a particularly sleazy bar, sweeping in black  
coat floating behind him, thumbs in his jeans.  
  
"Liam? I'd like a word. Outside."  
  
"Oh, look, it's Buffy's little English prince. Come to claim child  
support?"  
  
"Proud of the fact that you knocked her up and abandoned her are  
you?" William growled "You #$@#$% arsehole, leaving her to deal  
with all that alone, if you come near her again, I'll make sure  
you pay."  
  
With every word, Will threw a fresh punch, till Liam lay bloodied  
and sullied on the bar room floor. William sweeps back out again  
with dignity.  
  
He's about to step upon his motorbike when he feels a hand on his  
shoulder and a fist in his face. Four of Liam's friends lay into  
him until he himself is lying bloodied and broken in the dirt.  
  
He lights a cigarette, enjoying every draw, his energy spent but  
his hatred not forgotten, so he tosses his butt and heads back to  
where he is appreciated.  
  
^_^  
  
She awakes cold and alone, suddenly aware that William is no  
longer beside her. She finds a note beside her.  
  
"Lizzie -  
just gone out to get some cigarettes, keep my space warm for me,  
luv?  
William x"  
  
"Chain-smoker," she says mock disparagingly, but she falls back to  
sleep with a smile on her face.  
  
^_^  
  
2:30 am  
  
He staggers in, trying to be quiet.  
  
He fails miserably.  
  
"Will?" she murmurs in her little girl voice.  
  
"Lizzie, it's me."  
  
"Are you drunk?"  
  
"How can you tell that, you're half asleep!"  
  
"I know you too well!" she laughs and opens her eyes.  
  
"Oh, Will, what happened?"  
  
"I went looking for that bastard...to beat him #$@#$% senseless  
and he got four of his pals to fuckin' jump me."  
  
"Will, for fuck's sake, not everything can be solved by violence  
and alcohol!"  
  
"No, but a lot of things can!"  
  
She grinned infectiously "Wait here." She came back and tended to  
his wounds.  
  
"There, all better. Sort of."  
  
"I'm suppos'd to look after you and here you are bloody looking  
after me."  
  
"Why'd you do it, silly?"  
  
"I couldn't see you in that much pain without doing something  
about it."  
  
"Next time, just stay with me, okay?"  
  
"Lizzie, I love you." And with that he collapses in a drunken  
stupor.  
  
"You too," she whispers, kissing his cheek.  
  
And so the white noise returns as she sits alone with only the  
mute darkness for company. 


	3. Lie With Me

Chapter 3: Lie With Me   
  
  
  
Buffy had stayed there four times this week, begging for the closeness the comfort her brought her.  
  
Anything she could do to forget.  
  
To make it stop.  
  
White noise, the pounding the guilt. It was tearing her apart inside.  
  
More than anything, it was the dreams that got her. She would dream herself naked in fields; fields in which there was no life: desolate and dead. Wrapped in dead roses, covered in dried on blood. She dreamt of foetuses, of tiny heartbeats which droned on and on in her head.  
  
She never wanted to leave the sanctity of his arms. She wanted to scream and break everything into minute pieces…if only she could find the energy.  
  
Her mind worked in overdrive, taking her everywhere she didn't want to go. Where, when, why, how, hair colour, gender...  
  
Round the houses and through the streets, backwards and forwards.  
  
And that little white room...  
  
  
****  
  
  
She's sprawled on his bed; the room dimly lit. Grimacing as she takes swigs of whiskey from his flask.  
  
"The bleeding stopped," she remarked abruptly, but so quiet, almost so not to be heard, then louder. "Ugh, how can you drink this stuff?"  
  
"When did it stop, pet?" Turning to face her, not letting the cooment pass. "Oh, and you're making a pretty good job yourself." He nodded to the flask, trying to produce a smile. It came out more like a grimace.  
  
"Yesterday." Her voice dropping to a whisper. "I...the doctor advised me to…go on the pill. So well, uh, I did." She looked at him funnily. In almost a completely new way.  
  
"Good idea," he murmured. "Is your mum okay with you staying here again?"  
  
"Yeah, but she's beginning to think there's something going on..." She smiled at him.  
  
"She'll be happy then."  
  
"Yeah." They shared a laugh; Joyce had been trying to pair them off since they were kids.  
  
She jumped up all of sudden and hugged William impulsively.  
  
"Buffy, are you drunk?"  
  
"Amn't," she slurred, and toppled the pair of them onto his bed " 'K maybe I am; but only a teeny bit." They both began to giggle uncontrollably.  
  
She stroked a cheekbone.  
  
"What would I do without you, Will?"  
  
She leaned in for a kiss, her soft cool lips crashed down upon him.  
  
He pulled away slowly. "No, Buffy, no." He put his head in his hands.  
  
"William? I'm sorry...I just want to kiss you. I know you want to kiss me too..."  
  
"Buffy, I can't. I can't take advantage of you like that," he spat out.  
  
"But I want you to..."  
  
"Okay, it's time for bed now."  
  
"William, I'm sorry. Lie with me?"  
  
  
****  
  
  
In the depths of the night she runs her fingers down his spine, digging her nails into his back. He draws her closer to him, his knee in her crotch. An involuntary reaction of semi-awake body.   
  
He wants to stop. He knows he should.  
  
He wants to carry on. In some ways, he wishes this moment will never end. His mind is screaming no. His body screaming yes.  
  
They couldn't be any closer…her thighs squeeze his knee as she continues her bruising assault on his body.  
  
Not a single kiss as she whispers over and over again.  
  
"Never leave me, never leave me…" 


	4. Will You still love me tomorrow

Summary: Buffy is using William for her own comfort  
Rating: 15  
Feedback: Pretty please with sugar on top? glitter_girl_msp@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to joss...."will you still love me   
tomorrow" by Carole King  
Timeframe: A/U Fantasy...about a week after Lie With Me  
Beta: Emi  
  
  
*Tonight you're mine completely*  
  
For the past week, almost every night they'd slept side by side.  
  
Every night when darkness falls, she takes him in her arms, silencing the pain  
her head, desperate for the comfort he brings her…and he is powerless against  
it.  
  
*You give your love so sweetly*  
  
They don't mention it in daylight; it's their secret to the dark.  
  
Silence is their plague. They've lost the knack for communication.  
  
So they let their bodies do it for them  
  
*Tonight the light of love is in your eyes  
But will you love me tomorrow?*  
  
They barely talk in daylight hours, not that they do at night either.  
  
They don't need to talk. It's the essence of touch.  
  
It binds them and it separates them, lost in a limbo of body and soul.  
  
He's getting what he always wanted.  
  
She's getting what she needs.  
  
Or are they just falling apart?  
  
*Is this a lasting treasure  
Or just a moment's pleasure?*  
  
Every night it's a little better, every night it's a little worse. They are a  
mass of contradictions, falling deeper into each other's arms.  
  
It's dark and cold in their mysterious world; no sentiment, just feeling.  
  
The brush of skin on the skin. Every inch of their bodies entwined in misery.  
  
It's the art of falling apart, baby.  
  
*Can I beleive the magic of your sighs  
Will you still love me tomorrow?*  
  
And he wants to believe she loves him. But he knows he's the security blanket,  
he's the bar of chocolate, the bottle of vodka, the packet of smokes, the bottle  
of Prozac.  
  
He's every little thing that keeps her going, and she's every little thing  
that's tearing him apart.  
  
And she doesn't care.  
  
*Tonight with words unspoken  
You say that I'm the only one*  
  
Not about the way he feels, just about the way he makes her feel.  
  
And he doesn't care; he just wants to look after her. He lets her do what she  
does, because she needs it, because he feels her pain.  
  
*But will my heart be broken  
When the night meets the morning sun?*  
  
Tonight it goes a little deeper, cuts a little keener.  
  
As she slips on top of him, she looks at him with something like love.  
  
But the sex. It's not about love; it's about aggression, fear, loathing, need.  
  
Passion in its primal forms.  
  
The feelings which aren't for each other, the feelings which only express their  
contempt for themselves.  
  
But maybe it is all about love, their tenderness for each other, their desire.  
  
*I'd like to know that your love  
Is one I can be sure of*  
  
She knows he'll always be there for her, waiting round the corner, on the end of  
the telephone.  
  
He knows she needs him.  
  
He just wishes he knew. What will happen when it's all over?  
  
*So tell me now, and I won't ask again  
Will you still love me tomorrow*  
  
Will she still be there, when she doesn't need him anymore?  
  
Will she even come around?  
  
*Will you still love me tomorrow*  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________ 


	5. Stay With Me

Stay With Me  
  
Summary: Buffy is using William for her own comfort  
Rating: PG 13  
Feedback: Pretty please with sugar on top? glitter_girl_msp@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine *sigh*  
Timeframe: A/U Fantasy...about a week after Will You still love me tomorrow and  
the night of their annual camping trip  
Beta: Emi  
A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed this story, it's so much sadder than I  
meant it to be *sigh*  
  
  
She hadn't stayed since.  
  
He figured they'd taken it a little too far, what with the actual sex an' all.  
  
He'd called her and she'd seemed fine. Or as fine as she'd ever seemed these  
days. Cold and silant and not all there.  
  
Faking normality, avoiding questions with a flippant comment and a flick of her  
hair.  
  
She had done that today, in the corridor at school; he had grabbed her wrist:  
"You don't have to lie to me"  
  
And she just turned and walked away, lost to him in the blur of the masses.  
  
^_^  
  
Tonight was the night...  
  
The annual camping trip.  
  
He didn't know if she'd come, so outside the tent he sat, heedless of the rain  
beginning to fall, chainsmoking.  
  
He was nervous as hell. What did he do if she didn't turn up? What did he do if  
she did?  
  
And if she did appear, did he want to ruin the moment? It had always been kinda  
special camping out in his backyard.  
  
But things needed to be said.  
  
He needed to apologise; what he had done was wrong. And he needed to drag her,  
kicking and screaming, from the hole in which she had buried herself.  
She needed to heal and he wanted to help her.  
  
  
But then again, what if she never turned up at all?  
  
^_^  
  
He looked up and there she stood, soaked by the rain, eyes red from too many  
tears shed.  
  
"Will." A watery smile crossed her lips.  
  
"Lizzie," he almost whispered; relieved by her arrival.  
  
"Gimme a hug; you British @#%$!" She laughed and flung her wet self at him,  
clinging on for dear life.  
  
"I'm so glad you came," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She grinned, still not pulling away. "You  
are the most important thing in the world to me right now and I've treated you  
horribly." Tears are forming in her eyes and water drips off the end of her  
nose.  
  
"I've used you; you of all people," she continued, "my bestest friend ever." She  
forces a grin as a tear rolls down her cheek; he wipes it away without a word.  
"I didn't want to hurt you, I just wanted to shut mine up. I wanted to stop my  
guilt from overwhelming me.  
  
"Sssh, luv, it's ok..."  
  
"But is not, and I'm not ok. I have to stop pretending; I can't carry on this  
way, screaming inside and tearing myself apart. Tearing you apart..." The tears  
come faster now. "I want it to stop; and I know it's all my own fault. I caused  
this. I can't stop thing about her - it just seemed like a her y'know - what she  
could have been and the more I do the more I want to crawl into a big black hole  
and never leave. But I won't. I won't because of you. I want you to help me  
through...will you stay with me?"  
  
"You know I will." He smiled at her, fighting the tears himself now.  
  
"Will, I love you."  
  
"You too, pet."  
  
"I don't just mean in a friend way, I'm falling in love with you. I know that  
your love is one I can be sure of: everything you've done for me, I don't think  
there's anyone else I'd rather be with. Plus you're kinda cute."  
  
"You little minx!" He picked her up and spun her round, the rain falling around  
their heads no longer a portent of doom but the refreshing of worlds.  
  
A fresh start.  
  
They kiss and it feels like the world will end. It blows their minds. So they  
crawl in the tent, into each other's arms. They've got a long way to go.  
  
But they've got more than a fighting chance.  
  
*Stay With Me*  
  
THE END 


End file.
